sims_big_brother_robloxfandomcom-20200213-history
SBB Secrets
Welcome to the SBB Secrets page, where I will put in some interesting things such as unused competitions, twists, replaced houseguests and etc. in it. This page was made only for fun, so enjoy! Cancelled Seasons * Sim's Big Brother Halloween - '''SBBH was supposed to be a halloween special season consisting of a 17-person cast. It would be split into just a few weeks, and it wouldn't have been a long season in general. However, it was shortly cancelled due to the season not starting in a month. * '''Sim's Big Brother ShortTerm - '''SBBST was supposed to be a short season of Sim's Big Brother, consisting of a 16-person cast, also being a special SBB season due to the group's 1 year anniversary. It went just fine at first, until the host ran out of time one day, which is why it was to be split in two parts. However, that idea shortly failed after people along with the host started losing hope for the shortterm in general, which is why it got cancelled. The robux prize for this season would've been 100 robux, like any original season. * '''Survivor: Cuba - '''Survivor: Cuba was supposed to be the first Sim's Survivor season consisting of a 20-person cast. However, the season got shortly cancelled after the layout not being completed in about not more than 2 months. The original cast included: CrappyMeatball, Muffin_Breaker, UncanceIIed, Iowkeydevin, Gracification, Hadacuz, Hamsterrules1234, CourageousJosh555, iiBritishKai, HighHeeI, N kkii, Paytonwalton2, Ctrlsierra, EthanBroucher and Swaylig. Along with newbies, '''luvenixx, iiMidnightMax, MuffinScrub, SniperXGhostHunter '''and '''superboy2879. * The Hunger Games - '''The Hunger Games was supposed to originally appear on the SBB group in 2018, however, that idea was later scrapped due to the host himself making up his mind about those series. It was also teased during that time. '''Replaced Houseguests This is a list of past houseguests that have quit before a season started, and were later replaced. Unofficial houseguests and houseguests that declined will be included on this list along with some others. * [[Chasegiven2003|'Chasegiven2003']]' - '''Chase was a houseguest that entered the season after the 1st week of the game. He came into the house strong and determined after emerging lucky in the Late Joiner Competition. However, once he went inside the house, it wasn't long until he was recognised by the others and therefore started an argument with the other houseguests. That led to him being put up on the block after the Veto Ceremony, and also causing for him to get evicted against ProfessorFirebird in a 3-2 vote. * [[XixEmojisxiX|'XixEmojisxiX']]' (Season 1)' '- ' Emoji originally competed on the 1st season's Late Joiner competition, which he lost against Chasegiven2003, unfortunately enough resulting in him not entering the game. He was then put into the 3rd season, being expelled at 7th place. * [[paytonwalton2|'paytonwalton2']]' (Season 3) - Payton was originally casted for Season 3 of SBB, however, he then declined his letter due to personal issues. * 'Lil_bennybro - '''Benny was originally supposed to be casted for Season 7, however declined his letter due to personal issues, and he then later got replaced by lustyalex. * [[lustyalex|'lustyalex]]' - '''Alex was originally meant to replace Benny on Season 7 due to him declining his acceptance letter, however, after a few days, Alex had to unfortunately quit the game pre-season due to personal reasons. She was then replaced by LogicalTactics. * [[TastefulTaco4dayzzzz|'TastefulTaco4dayzzzz']]' - Tasteful was originally supposed to be a houseguest for Season 8 of SBB. However, he then decided to quit the game pre-season because of him not really liking the other cast members. He was then replaced by Gummybunz. * [[gene tics|'''gene_tics]]' - '''Genetics was originally supposed to be a houseguest for Season 9 of SBB. However, he then decided to quit the game pre-season due to personal issues. He was replaced by JamBiscuits101. '''Unused Twists/Powers' * Cancel Hacker Competition (Season 7) * Black Hole Power of Veto (Season 7) * Double Power of Veto (Season 7) * Immunity Competition (Season 7) * Forced POV (Season 7) * Diamond POV (Season 7) * Amethyst POV (Season 7) * BB App Store (Season 7) (Removed after Week 1 and 2) * Silver POV (Season 9) * Bronze POV (Season 9) * Secret POV (Season 9) * Double POV (Season 9) * Random POV (Season 9) * Competition POV (Season 9) * Face-to-Face POV (Season 9) (Unused Power) * Lucky You! (Second Chances) - 'Thanks to this power, the holder would be able to give a friend of theirs immunity for an entire week. * '''Vote Void (Second Chances) - '''Thanks to this power, the holder would be able to void someone's vote during the week. * '''Clownery Action (Second Chances) - ' Thanks to this power, the holder would be able to replace themselves with another POV Players, if not chosen for POV. * '''Coup D'Etat (Ticket Box on Second Chances) * Battle of The Block (Second Chances) * Coup D'Etat Competition (Second Chances) Unused/Removed Competitions Other Secrets